Gone
by Terriah
Summary: Oneshot. A short fic on GwenxJackxIanto and how when one of them is suddenly taken away, the effect it has on those left behind. A happy ending I promise. V.angsty :


**Gone**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. In anyway.**

**First attempt at a TW fic. Haven't done any writing in ages, so go easy on me.**

* * *

"Ianto!"

Jack called into the empty hub, listening for a sign of his tea boy. Silence and then a clink of glass on glass followed by a trickle of liquid. Jack sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket before climbing the steps that led to the communal area, defeated. He already knew what he was going to see. He had seen the tension building in Ianto since Friday. That day. The anniversary.

"Yan," he said it more gently this time. There was another clink of glass on glass and Jack found himself presented with a generous glass of whiskey. Ianto sat slumped in an armchair, one hand clasping his own glass and the other outstretched in offering to Jack. He looked up at the captain with eyes red from crying and said quietly,

"For God's sake, sit down." Jack remained standing but took the glass. He kicked at the empty bottles that Ianto had made no effort to hide and sighed.

"Come on Ianto," he pleaded, "No more tonight." He reached down and took Ianto's glass. Ianto made no protest but just sat and stared at Jack as he poured the remaining liquid down the sink in the corner of the room.

"How do you do it sir?" he asked suddenly, sitting up. "How can you just act as if nothing ever happened?!" Jack didn't answer. Ianto drew in a choked breath and closed his eyes. "How?" he whispered, "How can you make it all go away?"

Jack rinsed out one of the glasses and refilled it with water. He walked slowly over to the table and set it down.

"Because she's gone."

……………………………………………………………

"Gwen!" Someone calling her name made Gwen turn round quickly to see Ianto jogging up the harbour front towards her. Not in the slightest bit out of breath he stopped a couple of steps in front of her and smiled.

"You forgot your coat," he handed it over, a mischievous glint in his eye. Gwen took it slowly, looking at him warily.

"That all? It could have waited until the morning Ianto." He pretended to think about it, until she hit him with her bag and he said softly.

"Come here." Gwen rolled her eyes and stepped forward into his open arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and when she looked up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, he kissed her gently.

"That's just typical Ianto," an American drawl interrupted from behind them. They both turned and looked. "Always sneaking off for more." Jack was standing in the light that poured out of the office door, his arms folded across his chest. Ianto quickly let go of Gwen who sighed and ran quickly over to Jack. Leaning up she gave him a soft but lingering kiss. Jack smiled satisfied as Ianto came and slung an arm around his shoulders. Gwen kissed both of the men on the cheek before stepping back, a pleading look in here eyes.

"Now will you two please let me go home?"

……………………………………………………………

Ianto knocked the glass off the table with one sweep of his hand. The glass shattered against the floor. "How can you say that?" Jack moved away. Ianto stood up and staggered across the room to him, fresh tears coursing down his face. He reached out and caught hold of the front of Jack's shirt. "We can bring her back," he whispered. Jack grabbed both his wrists pulling the younger man into an embrace. Ianto crumbled against him, sobbing onto his shoulder.

"No, Ianto." He stroked Ianto's hair softly, "It's not what she would have wanted."

……………………………………………………………

They both heard the gunshot as it rang out behind them. Jack quickly yanked the office door back open and they both ran out after Gwen. They found her quickly enough lying only a hundred yards away on the floor by her car. Standing above her a man in a red jacket with gold brocade saw the two men and smiled cruelly, "Oh look, here comes the cavalry." He looked down at the body by his feet, "So long sweetheart." He blew her a kiss and disappeared.

Ianto threw himself down at Gwen's side, ripping off his shirt and pushing against the flow of blood that was seeping from her chest. "Oh God," he groaned, wiping a bloody hand through his hair. Jack pushed him out of the way.

"Ianto, call an ambulance," he ordered taking over applying pressure to the wound, "It's going to be ok Gwen, we're here." She was crying as the pain seized her, her body convulsing in shock.

"Jack?" she whispered, her eyes searching for him in the darkness that threatened to surround her. He grabbed tightly onto her hand.

"I'm right here, darling. Don't you go anywhere."

……………………………………………………………

Ianto pulled away. "It wasn't your decision to make," he spat, "I loved her." Jack stared at him incredulously.

"And I didn't? Christ Ianto!" He took a step back, "I had to protect her. I have to protect you." He sank onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands. Ianto struggled to regain control of himself, his breathing was rough and out of sync.

"Bring her back Jack. She belongs here."

……………………………………………………………

"No madam, I am not accusing you of losing it, but have you checked you haven't left it somewhere?" The dark haired woman at the desk held the receiver away from her ear and grimaced as he approached. "I appreciate you don't just lose your husbands ashes but it is unlikely that they have been stolen." She acknowledged his presences with a nod, not bothering to look up. "Let me put you through to lost property. He smiled to himself. He had missed her voice. She glanced up and smiled,

"Sorry to keep you waiting love."

He smiled back. "Hello Gwen." She looked confused.

"Sorry, have we met?" His smile dropped a little.

"You don't remember?" Gwen pulled a face.

"No sorry," she smiled apologetically, "I was in an accident 'bout a year a go, left me with a bit of memory loss. Takes me a bit of time to but names to faces and so on."

Jack smiled and extended a hand, "Captain Jack Harkness." Gwen shook it firmly. He winked, "Well I best be going." He started to walk away.

"Hold up, you never said what you were here for!" she called after him. He paused in the doorway and turned his head to look back at her.

"I came back for you." He murmured softly. Then quickly he walked out the door.

Gwen stared after the man in the faded blue military coat and then shrugged resuming her paper work. She fingered her ring absently.

Then it hit her.

"_I came back for you," he whispered catching hold of her hand. His fingers found the ring. He tilted his head on what side. "What's this?" She looked down at it as if seeing it for the first time._

"_That's an engagement ring."_

A blinding pain in her head as memories surged up, long buried seeking recognition.

"_That's your engagement ring isn't it?" the Welshman said as she threw it into the marina. She turned and smiled up at him._

"_It was."_

She staggered slightly against the desk.

"Oh God. "

……………………………………………………………

He stood leaning against a black SUV that was parked outside the station, waiting for her. He saw as she came down the steps and knocked the window on the passenger side. The door opened and a young man in a suit climbed out looking at the other man inquiringly. Captain Jack Harkness jerked his head towards the steps of the station and the young man looked up. His face broke into an unreserved loving smile and Gwen found herself returning it.

"Come here," he called softly. Gwen ran down the steps and threw herself into his arms. "Hello Ianto."

She heard Jack sigh dramatically beside her. "All I got was a handshake," he commented wistfully. Ianto released her slowly. She turned to look at Jack before delivering a ringing slap to his cheek.

"That's for retconning me," she cried angrily, tears streaming down her face "I have been so alone Jack." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as she wept into his coat, her sobs racking her body and his

"I am so sorry Gwen. So, so sorry." He blinked as tears filled his eyes and reached out blindly for Ianto, pulling him into their hug.

They stood there.

Together.

Until one said.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Hmmmmmm**

**Could have been better,**

**Could have been worse.**

**It's coherent I suppose!**

**Let me know and I can make modifications ******

**Terriah.**

**x**


End file.
